


Flash (Mammon x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC is scared of lighting
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Flash (Mammon x GN!Reader)

Lighting… it always scared you. The sudden flash in the sky followed by the loud roar from the heavens above. It always seemed like the man upstairs was angry, like a husband who lost his temper toward his wife. You’re sure that if those clouds held anything, those things would be thrown at any unfortunate angel that happened to walk by at the moment. Maybe… maybe the rain that usually followed was that angel crying, finally having had enough of his father’s abuse. Or maybe it was even God himself crying for what he did to his beloved children. Whatever it may be, it never made you feel at ease. It never lured you to sleep like it did for so many other people. If anything, it drove you insane and pushed you closer to the edge. Even a bunch of blankets and a giant stack of pillows to cover your ears did nothing to keep the fear from rushing through. 

“M-Mammon…” a weak call to the one beside you, happily snoring and probably dreaming of a better place than this. You covered in fear when the next flash of light bounced inside his room. At this point, he probably lost all type of warmth seeing as you stole all the blankets and such, so he rolled over to grab a hold of you, unbeknownst to him that it was right as the thunder crashed, making you scream and kick him in the shin. He screamed too, more so because you kicked him. “What?! What is it?! Ow!” Quickly sitting up, he checks on his shin before tired eyes land on your bundled up body underneath the blankets, “(Y/N)? Oi! What are ya doing?” Not even his tired, and usually in your opinion, very sexy voice can help keep you calm right now. The blankets were shaking with you and he got kind of concerned, reaching out to place a hand on what he assumed to be your shoulder, “Oi, ya okay?” 

Quickly, you turned around, clinging to him and throwing him off balance, back onto the bed. He shrieked, holding onto you as you climbed on top of him in your blanket-burrito, “M-Mammon…” you jumped when you heard the thunder again, quickly burying your face in his chest. Mammon rubbed his eyes, a deep rumble coming from within his chest as he began to laugh, “yer scared? Of thunder?” You jumped again when another lightning flash lit up the room, clinging to him for seemingly dear life, “h-hey! Okay… okay… it’s… uhm it’s okay…” His arms wrapped around you as he relaxed back against his bed, moving your blankets a bit so he’s at least covered as well, “it ain’t that bad…” a sigh, one you took as disappointed in you but it wasn’t like that, he just didn’t understand. It’s just nature. 

“Alright… Mammon’s gotcha… just keep holding on…” that’s exactly what you did, feeling his hands brush over your body and squeeze you a little closer every time the sound of thunder echoed throughout the room. He made sure your eyes were covered by the blanket, only your nose looking out so you could breathe. You were sure he was tired, but those small gestures actually helped you a lot, and you appreciate them, “Mammon…” “ssshh…. It’s okay. I got you.. Just try to sleep…” he himself was also getting tired again, his eyes closing, but he was trying hard to stay awake, for you. What’s some lack of sleep as long as he gets to keep you safe, right? 


End file.
